


Calm Seas

by Stormlight8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, I did some research on some of the content, Rouge can and will adopt any and all children, everything is happy and good, so I can fix it, so if I'm wrong please tell me?, what even are timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight8/pseuds/Stormlight8
Summary: Snippets of modern day family life with the most iconic One Piece families!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Silvers Rayleigh/Shakky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Calm Seas

Rouge rocked her son in her arms, feet sinking slightly into the sand. Waves lapped lightly against her toes, and the wind blew her hair back. The sun continued its decline, vivid pinks blending with bright oranges. They melded with steep and dark blues, and the sun diminished into the ocean.

She turned, smiling at her husband. Roger had kicked off his shoes and was walking towards them, sand kicking up at the back of his heels. A wide grin enveloped his face and Roger's arms slipped around her waist. "How are my lovely wife and son doing?"

Letting herself lean against Roger, she sighed. Not a discontented sigh, or tired. Sure, it had been a trying month. And she would definitely experience more - but it was worth it. She had everything she could ever want - Rouge was happy. "We are wonderful, darling."

It was hard to believe that their son had only been born a month before. He was so small, yet an integral part of their family. "Like a mascot," Shanks had said. Roger had laughed, but Rouge knew - her son would grow up to be a great man someday, just like his father.

Their beautiful son, whom she would fight tooth and nail to protect. Her dear child, Gol D. Ace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parenting was hard work, especially if that child had the name of 'D'. Gol D. Ace was no exception to this.

At seven months, Ace had achieved being able to crawl. And her son crawled with a passion. She had to keep her eyes on him at all times, else he'd be out the door. There were times were she could swear her son treated it as some sort of race because every time someone came to pick him up, he would increase his speed. And there were other times where they just - wouldn't be able to find him (Shanks had adamantly denied taking his eyes off Ace).

Luckily, Ace always seemed to reveal himself to her. Roger was not so lucky.

Ace also had a large appetite, as expected. He would eat anything, so most of his food ended up in his mouth and not on the floor (except when he tried to feed himself - that was a different story entirely...). But mostly, he liked meat, just like his father.

Currently, there was a sort of....competition in their household. Ever since Ace was born, they made sure to talk to him. Rouge told Ace about all of the flowers in the shop - even if he didn't quite understand it. Roger told him stories about his travels, and about places all over the world. Shanks and Rayleigh participated as well, Shanks with vigor. The red haired young man spun tales of pirates and sung sea shanties while Rayleigh held a 'rational conversation' with her baby.

They all wanted to be the first one Ace talked to, the first word he spoke.

They all were lounging on the couches in their living room. Even Buggy was there, albeit grudgingly.

Rouge rocked Ace in his little rocking chair with her foot and listened to her family. They talked about different news and events, personal and national. They talked about how Rayleigh was finally marrying Shakky, after twenty long years of dating. It was going to be informal and on the beach - Roger was going to be the one marrying them.

A little movement in the rocking chair caught her attention. Ace was reaching his arms out towards her, mouth open in an 'o' shape.

"You want up?" She asked her son.

Rouge had expected the little gurgle of approval she sometimes got. Instead, she got something even better.

"Ma....ma..."

The room froze and Rouge leaned down, unbuckled Ace, and sat him on her lap.

Roger leaned forward, pointer finger gently poking Ace's stomach. "Can you say that again for you mother?"

"Ma...ma...." Ace indulged his father, tiny hands trying to grasp the offending finger.

"What?" Buggy and Shanks both exclaimed, Buggy then shooting Shanks a scathing glare.

Rayleigh laughed, arm around Shakky, who smiled pleasantly, tell-tale cigarette respectfully absent. "He's definitely his mama's boy."

Roger rubbed her back. "He sure is."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, their small family did not come without issues. She loved Roger and Ace dearly, but Roger, being part of the Coast Guard, constantly had to leave. Sometimes for as long as three months.

Rouge was patient. She had lived her life (quite boldly in her younger years) and had learned not to rush, that waiting yielded great rewards.

But Ace, three years old, couldn't understand why his dad wasn't home. He'd sulk about it, but eventually Rouge would draw him in for a hug and they would cuddle on the couch. Maybe have a bowl of ice-cream, or popcorn.

However, it only got worse when Ace realized that Roger wouldn't be able to be there for his birthday. When Rouge had delivered the news, Ace had stood still - as if he were frozen. Then before she could stop him, he dashed outside and into the city.

Rouge had chased after him, of course, but as small as he was, he quickly escaped her. She had spent the entire day searching for him. It was the first time that Ace did not come to her, and she knew that he was hurting.

Eventually, she found him sitting alone in the park. Rouge had wordlessly picked him up - he was getting much heavier than he'd been when he was only a year old - and walked home.

"I'm sorry," Ace whispered in her ear as Rouge awkwardly opened the door to her home. Kicking it shut she climbed the stairs slowly, and gently sat Ace down on the couch.

She sat next to him, running her hand through his hair. Ace was tense, she could tell. He still wasn't happy, but he was willing to talk about it with her. "I was worried about you, Ace. You can't just run off like that, alright? Something could've happened to you."

Ace didn't meet her eyes. "I was mad."

"Yeah?" Rouge prodded. "And why were you mad?"

"I..." Ace muttered. "wanted him to be here."

She nodded. Her Ace had a big heart, but he didn't know how to deal with the big feelings he was experiencing. "I do too. Next time, let's talk about it. Does that sound good?"

Ace wiped his eyes and looked up at her, eyes shinning with unshed tears. "O - okay."

She hugged Ace again, then pulled herself away from her son. "But," she said. "You're grounded for a week."

"Aw," Ace pouted. But beyond that, he took it without protest.

Rouge prepared his dinner, and when he was down she sent him off to bed. She smiled softly as she closed his door. Regardless of the trouble her son got into, he was a good person. And she would be forever proud of him.

A month passed, and the new year came and went. To try to make things up to him, she threw a big party for Ace, roping in Shanks, Buggy, and Rayleigh to help. Buggy protested being used as a child's birthday party clown as "clowns such as myself are too good for this crap!" Rouge paid him an extra fifty to keep his mouth shut - it worked.

They'd invited some of Ace's friends from around the neighborhood - like Shanks' friend Mihawk's daughter.... who really did not live in the neighborhood, but Shanks insisted it was alright. Of course, while Ace could make more friends easily if he wanted to, he preferred to keep it close with people he could really connect to. He just needed to find those people. After the party ended, Ace had gone outside to play at the park, taking a slice of cake with him. Rouge had allowed him to go with a smile.

And a month later, she sat in a rocking chair in the backyard, which faced the beach. The sun was already sinking, night slowly creeping over the horizon. Ace was now asleep in his room. Her phone made a quiet 'ping', and Rouge looked at it disinterestedly, out of obligation.

Her disinterest evaporated as she saw it was a text from Roger. " _See you tomorrow. Tell Ace I love him!!_ "

She sighed. Rouge wasn't sure how Ace would react to seeing his father, but it was going to happen. Hopefully, it would mend Ace's hurt rather than widen the wound.

That morning, Rouge made a big breakfast - pancakes, eggs, and sausage, as well as fruit. Ace sleepily slid into his chair but perked up at the sight of the food and gleefully dug in. The food was halfway gone when Rouge heard a knock on the wall.

"I'm home!" Roger bellowed.

Rouge stood from her seat, smiling at her husband. He set down his bag and embraced Rouge. She allowed herself a moment before she looked back towards Ace. She caught the longing in his eyes before he averted his gaze, choosing to look out the window instead.

"Ace, come join us." she said softly, and Ace deflated. Sliding out of his seat, he ran at top speed and tackled his father.

She heard Roger wheeze (likely out of surprise) but he ruffled his son's hair and scooped the two of them into a hug. "I missed you too. Now how about we finish eating the delicious breakfast your mother made us and you can tell me about all of your new adventures as a four year old. I bet they're way more exciting than mine!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was when Ace was five years old he had brought home a friend. The child's name was Sabo. Sabo was a very peculiar child - he was careful and he was smart. He, unlike most children his age, could read between the lines of a conversation.

Sabo, she knew, did not come from Ace's kindergarten class.

(She had asked Shanks where Sabo had come from, but the man had just shrugged. "I went to pick Ace up from kindergarten," he had said. "And there were two of them! So naturally, I just took both of them home.")

Of course, she treated him normally. Every day when he came over she placed out two plates of sandwiches. One ham sandwich with extra ham - just the way Ace liked it. And one turkey sandwich with extra turkey - just the way Sabo liked it. After a few weeks, it became reflex to put out two plates.

She had only asked Sabo once about his parents. The child's eyes darkened and he immediately said that his parents had passed.

"That sounds like a lie if I've ever heard one," Rayleigh had said, inputting his opinion when she had told him after he had come over to have dinner. Rouge was inclined to agree and got to work.

In her spare time when not running her flower shop downstairs, she looked through every newspaper article she could scrounge up pertaining to Sabo. It...was not good. Sabo's parents were not dead. In fact, they were those high-end rich buffoons who were rumored to have mistreated several employees and were part of advocating for laws to restrict the people's power. The Outlook family did not have a good reputation.

The newspapers in fact said that Sabo himself was dead.

Rouge shook her head, sighed, and put her book down. It was around midnight, and she was wrapped in her bed-sheets. Roger leaned against her, eyes closed, but she knew he was still awake. He already knew what she had found - she had to stop him from barging into the Outlook's house, though she much wanted to do the same. Luckily she had Rayleigh, the voice of reason.

"Roger," she said.

He grunted and cracked open and eye, smiling at her. "You have that twinkle in your eyes," he said. "You have an idea, don't you."

She nodded slowly. "How do you feel about having another son?"

Roger's eyebrows rose, but a grin spread across his face. "I like that idea."

She looked at him. "Adoption, Roger."

He nodded eagerly, no less pleased. "Yes, of course. Ace's friend, Sabo, right? I like the boy - he already fits in with this family so well."

And he did - just like Roger, Rouge, Ace (and even Shanks and Rayleigh, though they weren't related by blood) Sabo had that something that just clicked with the rest of them.

She frowned. "The problem would be getting Sabo out of the hands of Outlook...."

"Hey," Roger's hand (surprisingly gentle for such a large man). "It doesn't matter what they try to do. Those bast-"

Somewhere in the house, they heard a crash. Rouge and Roger locked eyes for a moment, then in a flurry of movement they both had thrown the sheets to the floor and dashed out the door.

_Ace._

Rouge got there first, flinging the door open. There was no burglar, nor robber. Instead she was met with the sight of Sabo, who stood on the window ledge, and Ace, whose arms were full of blankets and pillows. The two boys stared at Rouge, a pile of porcelain (formerly known as a lamp) shattered on the ground.

Behind her, Roger laughed. "He'll definitely fit right in."

Rouge rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a smile off her face. She wondered how long the two boys had been doing it, in the past couple months. "Go make a proper bed for Sabo, Roger. Ace, get away from the glass, and Sabo, come inside - be careful, now."

Sabo slowly climbed into the house, avoiding the shards of porcelain. He seemed unsure, which was a look that was very rare on the child.

Ace rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I in trouble?"

Rouge shook her head as Roger passed her a broom he had brought from the hallway closet. She knelt down near Ace and began sweeping up the broken lamp. "Not this time, sweetie."

A bright smile lit up Ace's face. "Good. Sabo had no where else to go, so I let him stay here."

Ace went to help his father set up the air mattress, but Rouge's mind lingered on what Ace had said. _Sabo had no where else to go._

Hopefully, that would soon change.

The next morning, after they had set Sabo up with his air mattress, Rouge sat the four of them down at the dining table. Freshly hot eggs steamed on everyone's plates, as well as warm biscuits and gravy.

Her boys dug into their meals. Fortunately, it was the weekend. Ace did not have to be at school, and Roger had some time off from the Coast Guard. That meant they could discuss their options together, as a family.

"Sabo," she said, hesitantly. "How long have you been staying here?"

Sabo froze, one hand outstretched towards another biscuit. Ace averted his eyes, as if he sensed an oncoming train-wreck. "Uh...." Then he smiled, such a sweet and angelic smile. "A few months?"

Roger choked on his water, barely covering up his laugh. She sighed inwardly. They really had raised a mischief-maker - but his heart was in the right place.

"You do not need to hide from us," Rouge began. "We will never let your parents take you, if that is what you want. But this can't continue. You can't hide here forever - you need to go to school, like Ace."

Sabo lowered his gaze, hands slipping off the table. "I know."

"What we're saying is, son," Roger spoke up, having recovered from nearly choking. "Do you want to really become our son?"

Ah, yes. As outright as ever. "Legally," Rouge added. "Sabo, we want to adopt you. Only if you want us to, of course."

Sabo's eyes snapped right back up. "You - you want to adopt me?"

Rouge nodded. "We do."

Sabo's eyes flitted over to Ace - who had the biggest grin she'd ever seen. "I'd become Ace's brother."

"You would," said Roger. "You two are practically glued - it'd do no good to part you. You're already part of the family, kiddo."

Sabo's eyes were wide, and full of hope. "Really? But...how?"

"Expose them," Rouge said, words out of her mouth before she could even speak. "That way they couldn't ever be allowed to claim legal authority over you."

Roger's eyes brightened and he laughed. "And I know just the person to do it! I'll have to pay the old man a visit and see where is son is nowadays."

Rouge nodded. It could work....Monkey D. Garp's son would jump at the chance to take down a corrupt aristocratic family. Around the same age as Shanks, Monkey D. Dragon navigated through the world as a private detective, who was very intent on weeding out the corrupt.

It was perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, it worked. Dragon had been exceptional on every level. He presented his case with finesse against the Outlooks, exposing their harsh treatment of their workers - and their family members. The details that Dragon drudged up were worse than the ones that had been released in the papers, that was for sure. Bars on windows, withholding meals, brutal physical abuse....

If not for the law, she would've pummeled those rats.

Their guardianship over Sabo had been revoked, and an adoption that had been underway with the Outlooks was rescinded. They had been sentenced jail time, but Rouge doubted it would last very long. They were rich, and they had connections. They'd be out soon enough, but Rouge got what she wanted. Somewhat.

Apparently, Rouge couldn't adopt Sabo outright. There was paperwork to be done, home studies, and interviews. It would take around six months, as she understood it, until Sabo could join them.

Luckily, Dragon had a plan for that as well. Apparently a colleague of his was a foster parent. Dragon offered to have Sabo stay with Emporio Ivankov. All they needed to do was get all the legal requirements out of the way. Dragon apparently had the arrangements set up before the trial had even begun for the Outlooks.

Dragon promised to be in contact with them soon, and they all waited in the lobby as people spilled out of the room for Ivankov. Eventually the man arrived, doors slamming open. "Heard you needed a foster parent," the man said. "Or not! 'Cause I'm here, baby!"

Ace had been sitting with Sabo the whole time, the two boys whispering urgently to each other. Finally, Ace turned towards Ivankov, eyes narrowed. Then he stuck his hand out at the man. "My name is Gol D. Ace. You're taking Sabo away, aren't you." Ace was slightly accusing, and she winced inwardly.

Ivankov peered down at her son. Rouge glanced at Dragon. He was his same, impassive self. "Only for a short time, Ace-boy. Don't you worry, I take care of all my sugar-plums." The man shook her son's hand, grinning widely and winked.

Ace crossed his arms once he had his hand back. "Good, because we're brothers. Got that?"

Sabo got up from his chair and nodded. "Yeah!"

Dragon got up, checking his watch. "We're on a tight schedule here. Say your good-byes now. It's an hour's drive back to the house for you, Ivankov."

Ivankov waved away Dragon's concerns. "Yes, yes, I know, Dragon. But let these two boys have their moment. It's so....touching."

Dragon sighed, and continued conversing with Ivankov.

Ace dug around in the pack he had brought and produced a little walky-talky. "Here," he handed it to Sabo. "We can use these to contact each other." The two whispered to themselves, and she was sure she caught the words "emergency kit".

Roger looked distraught. "Those were our camping walky-talkies..."

Rouge patted her husband's hand comfortingly. "They're in good hands now, though."

Roger kissed her cheek. "You're right. This is the best use they're ever going to get."

Eventually, Ivankov took Sabo, and the Gol family departed from the court building as well. Ace spent the whole time talking to Sabo through the walky-talky, of course. It would be a long six months. But they would manage, because that's what they always did.

Later that week, a social worker named Inazuma got in contact with them. They explained the process in depth to the Gol family (as well as, of course, Shanks and Rayleigh).

For the next couple months, Inazuma assisted with the paperwork, and commenced interviews as well as the home study. Inazuma rarely input their own opinion, and just documented what they saw.

Ace, for the most part, was polite. He introduced himself, told Inazuma that no matter what, Sabo was coming home, then promptly acted as if Inazuma wasn't there most of the time. (It was Shanks and Buggy she really had to worry about.)

But finally, after months of waiting, they were able to bring Sabo home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabo fit into their family as if he had always meant to be there. Despite not having been born into the family, he possessed the family level of crazy all those with the name of 'D' had - and that made him all the more wild, in her opinion. 

To make sure Sabo wouldn't be sleeping on the couch, or on a mattress in Ace's room, Rouge had transformed her crafts room. Their house was decently sized, but it wasn't a mansion or anything - some sacrifices would have to be made, and she would gladly make them for her boys.

Her second son quickly filled it with items - shelves of books lined the walls. Roger, upon seeing it, had laughed. "Complete opposites, but peas in a pod!"

Ace had kicked Roger in the shins, muttering something about a stupid old man. Rouge just ruffled Ace's hair and told him to not kick his father, please and thank you.

Rouge enrolled Sabo with Ace in first grade of Goa Elementary School, even though Sabo technically hadn't attended school before. Apparently, his parents had hired a group of strict and highly skilled tutors - she was a little worried that first grade would be too easy for him.

Of course, she needn't have worried. Ace and Sabo helped each other out in the areas they lacked. It was cute, but she sometimes thought they delved too much into the mindset that it was them against the world. Ace could make friends, if he wanted to....he just didn't care to. 

Rouge was currently curled up against Roger in the living room, windows open. The TV was off, and it was just them. She could faintly hear Ace and Sabo bantering in the dining room and Rouge had to press and exasperated - but fond - sigh. Those boys were supposes to be getting homework done...

Roger nudged her shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts. She immediately noticed the package in his hands - had that been there before? "Roger, don't tell me you bought anything more expensive. You spoil those boys so much -"

Her husband shook his head and briefly raised his hands in defense. "It's nothing like that this time, I promise."

(That had been the time when Roger had figured it would be a good idea to buy at least ten packages of ribs for a "feast". Rouge had felt a very strong urge to strangle her husband that day - money didn't grow on trees, after all!)

Roger continued. "It's something I thought might be fun to do, the four of us together. Something to remember their younger days by."

Rouge eyed Roger, almost not believing him, but cast off the wrapping paper. In her hands, she held a decently sized book with a blue cover and rungs. She flipped the book open and smiled. Inside were carefully documented pictures, starting from Ace's birth to their boys' first day of first grade. Each occasion had a sweet little paragraph that radiated pure excitement over their children.

"Did you make this?" Rouge asked Roger, looking up at her husband.

Roger took her hand. "It may make me a sentimental old man like Ace is always calling me, but I think it'll be a nice thing to have. When our boys move out, we'll still have a piece of them here."

"Ace doesn't think you're a sentimental old man," Rouge lied.

Roger laughed. "Eh, but isn't that how fathers ought to be?"

Rouge nodded, a smile on her lips as she continued to look through the scrapbook. "What beautiful writing for an important Coast Guard man."

Roger peered at the scrapbook, mustache tickling her cheeks. "Just don't tell Rayleigh; he'll never let me live it down."

She shot a look at Roger. "Rayleigh probably already knows."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Roger conceded.

And Rouge found that the scrapbook had been a fantastic idea - her boys had seen that book, and at first glance seemed disinterested. But at times, when she went to read through it a bit, she noticed new additions - handwritten notes by Sabo, and pictures of the two playing around. They never fessed up, but she knew that they loved the idea as much as she did.

Year after year passed. Sabo became the sweet-talker of the two, and in school kept up all A's. Ace didn't have the grades that Sabo did, but he made spontaneous plans for he and Sabo to profit off of (She had found out in their third grade that they helped out at a nearby restaurant so they could get some tasty food at the end of the day - Roger had found it amusing, and she had to admit she did as well).

Sabo had already participated in four spelling bees (and won) by fourth grade. He also had won multiple science fairs. Rouge tried to tell Sabo that he didn't need to push himself so much anymore - though they were proud of him nonetheless - but Sabo simply had said, "It's all more fun now that I'm not forced to do it anymore."

Ace had always been in some sort of activity - in first grade it had been soccer, second it had been tennis, then basketball and even various forms of dancing. A shelf in his room was dedicated to his array of trophies. Multiple times he'd been asked by different teams of different sports to play in their tournaments, which only testified to his resolve. Ace seemed to be taking a break from sports and apparently had drafted his own training regimen, roping Sabo into participating in the bare minimum as well. 

Regardless, Rouge always waited for her boys at the end of the day with glasses of iced lemonade. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their family was spirited. She wouldn't deny that, ever. However, it was when Shanks brought home the seven year old boy was when Rouge really started to question things. According to Shanks, there was something about a "crazy old man, a manly hag, and a beautiful barmaid".

Whatever that meant. She loved Shanks as a son, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know how exactly Shanks had found the boy named Luffy.

Usually, Shanks brought home souvenirs from other places. As he was the entrepreneur of the cruise-line Red Force, Shanks always went and traveled (he insisted on captaining one of his ships personally). 

Whenever he returned, he came bearing gifts. One year Ace had gotten a cowboy hat and a baby tiger. Rouge had suggested - very, very calmly - if Shanks could bring home something less....extreme. Shanks' solution: the year after he brought Sabo a top-hat and an endangered lizard (Sabo had been ecstatic - he had a growing love of reptilians and had based his recent science fair project off of it).

She had turned both animals into the zoo, where the whole family went to check up on them weekly.

So Rouge should've really expected this from Shanks, but she hadn't.

They had sent Luffy outside to play with Ace and Sabo on the beach, and the adults sat at the dining table.

"I want to adopt that kid." Shanks stated bluntly.

Roger's eyebrows went up. "A kid, huh. You sure you can handle it, kid?"

Shanks leaned back in the chair, pensive. "He's a good kid, and his situation is bizarre. I just...he just - it feels right." Shanks concluded.

Rouge frowned. She didn't want to dampen Shanks' thoughts, but adoption and parenthood required forethought and preparation. Both which Shanks unfortunately lacked. "How would you take care of him? You're off at sea more often than not, and a child cannot be raised solely on a boat. He needs a proper education, and a chance to interact with other children."

Shanks ran a hand through his hair - she saw that he didn't have his trademark straw-hat on, that it was instead placed on Luffy's head instead. "Ah..."

Roger nodded grimly. "I'm afraid Rouge is right. A child is a lot of work, especially one with the name of 'D'. While I don't doubt you'd be a great father, is this really the right time? You're twenty-seven, and you're only just finding your place in this world."

Shanks sighed, deflating. He spared a look out the window, to where the boys would be. "So what do I do? I can't just leave him where I found him."

An idea began forming, but Roger beat her to the punch. "Easy! Rouge and I will just have another child!"

"Adoption?" she asked her husband.

Roger nodded. "Adoption. Assuming Luffy is alright with that."

"You...would adopt him?" Shanks pieced it together.

"Yes," Rouge said. "Or at least become his foster parents. You can come and see him anytime."

"You can be the fun uncle, just like with Ace and Sabo." Roger added.

"You don't even know him," Shanks weakly protested.

Roger laughed. "Does that matter? He means a lot to you - and that didn't stop me from taking you in when you were a scrawny fledgling. Besides, you gave the kid my hat - we're practically family already."

"The fun uncle, huh," Shanks mused, an odd look on his face. "I think I'd like that."

The sun setting over the beach, Rouge called the boys inside. 

"So Luffy," Roger began. "How would you like to become my son?"

Luffy's eyes twinkled up at them, and Rouge couldn't help but think that their family would soon be complete.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Roger and Rouge navigated the papers of their second adoption, Luffy stayed where Shanks had found him at - with a foster parent named Dadan, who apparently owned a thrift store. Rouge thought it looked somewhat...shady, so she made sure to stop by every couple of days, bringing Ace and Sabo with her.

While her boys played, she always looked after them while indulging Dadan in a game of cards. Ace and Sabo, having spent five years now with their tight-knit bond, seemed to have trouble accepting Luffy. The poor boy followed the other two around, but her sons kept ignoring their soon-to-be-brother.

That simply would not do.

Once all the paperwork was completed, they were ready to go collect Luffy from Dadan. Before they left, however, she called her boys over to her.

"Tell me," she said. "Why is it that you keep ignoring Luffy?"

Sabo coughed awkwardly and Ace look down, avoiding her gaze. After a long pause, he talked. "I don't know. He's just...new. And he follows us around a lot. And he's annoying."

Rouge brushed some of Ace's hair back. "You know, you were new once as well. You were so small when you where first born, and you kept crying in the middle of night. And you always calmed for me, not Roger, so it was I that had to go out and rock you back to sleep. I love you very much, but new and annoying are two words I could've used to describe you at that time."

Ace flushed. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

Rouge shook her head. "Don't be; you were a baby, just doing baby things." she turned to Sabo. "And you were new once too, just like Luffy."

"Not annoying?" Sabo asked.

Rouge gave him a look of motherly disappointment. "Don't push it, now." she sighed. "But listen, you two. You have a responsibility now."

Ace perked up. He liked being responsible, especially when it was her praising him for it. "Really?"

Sabo nodded along with Ace. "What is it?"

She looked at her two earnest boys. "You have the most important job I could ever give you. You are both big brothers now. You've got to take care of Luffy - he's so young and little, he's bound to get in trouble. Would the two of you look after him for me?"

Her boys exchanged a look, then looked back at her. Ace nodded firmly. "We'll be the best big brothers."

Sabo grinned cheekily. "Don't worry, we'll get him out of trouble."

Oh dear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office room was the last room to officially go. Roger had agreed to its demolition in favor of a new bedroom for Luffy. Her new son was very excited of the prospect of a new room. He kept rambling of all the things he wanted in his new room - and they were a lot. She had told him that they wouldn't be able to get him everything he wanted, and he had just grinned at her. "It'll be perfect!"

So they had gone with a bunk-bed with an open space underneath. They had also procured him a little acrylic tank to put any "cool" bugs he found. 

To celebrate Luffy's homecoming, they had a barbecue. To her surprise, despite all that time Ace and Sabo had spent ignoring Luffy beforehand, they were now quick to include him as they played on the beach.

While they played, and Roger manned the grill, Rouge filled out Luffy's enrollment forms for second grade at Goa Elementary School. She worried, though - unlike Sabo, or even Ace for that matter, Luffy had little interest in school. For him, it took so much effort to complete even one worksheet. Rouge thought that perhaps Luffy had some sort of attention disorder, and made herself a mental reminder to schedule a doctor's appointment to make sure Luffy had all the proper shots and whatnot.

Shanks and Rayleigh both came over. Rayleigh brought his wife, Shakky, and Shanks appeared to have forced Buggy over. She called her boys up for dinner, and they all ate what looked like enough for an entire army.

Since it was a special night, she let them stay up late. Shakky and Rayleigh left at a decent enough time, but when the clock midnight, with Shanks and Buggy still there, she went ahead and prepared the air mattresses for her two grown boys. Finally, she made the rowdy bunch settle down and get ready for bed.

As Rouge went around the house, making sure the doors were all locked and the lights were all turned off, Shanks approached her. "Do you have everything you need?"

Shanks smiled and nodded. "I do, thank you." Shanks' eyes flitted down the hall to where Luffy's room was. The child had shown Shanks when the man had arrived, saying that it was "the best room ever". "I mean it. Thank you for taking him in for me."

Rouge smiled at Shanks. Usually he was so confident, but Shanks always had that unique ability of his to become quite earnest after putting on a show of bravado. "Of course. He really is a sweet boy, and Ace and Sabo would deny it, but he really fits in with them."

Shanks nodded. "I'm glad," he said. "Luffy deserves to have good brothers like them."

"Indeed."

He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Again, thanks for taking us in for the night."

"Of course. Goodnight, Shanks. And goodnight to you as well, Buggy." she added on, full well knowing Buggy was eavesdropping.

"...Goodnight," came Buggy's delayed reply.

Rouge went and settled in her bed, Roger awake still, his eyes on her. As soon as she came in bed, he wrapped himself around her and she let herself fall asleep.

Of course, her rest did not rest long. She woke up and glanced blearily at the clock. It read one o'clock. She heard hushed voices one the other side of the door. Disentangling herself from Roger, Rouge crept out the door and down the hallway, to just outside the living room. Peering in, she saw her three boys seated in a circle on the floor (Shanks and Buggy seemed to be sleeping heavily). Looking closer, she saw the scrapbook laying in between them.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, peering down at it. "It looks cool."

Sabo nodded. "This is the family scrapbook."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "A scarpbook?"

Ace bonked Luffy on his head. "No, a scrapbook."

"Oh. Does it have scraps in it?"

That earned Luffy another bonk on the head, this time by Sabo. "No," the boy said simply. "It's a collection of pictures of all of us, as a family."

Ace took over then. "Now that you're part of the family, it's also your ....responsibility." The word sounded heavy as Ace used it. "You can add stuff to the book too."

"Here," Sabo offered the book to Luffy. "Look through it."

Luffy took the book with a level of care she didn't know that he possessed and began looking through it. Finally, he looked up. "So it _is_ cool."

Ace grinned. "It is, isn't it. Just don't mess it up, okay?"

Luffy shook his head quickly. "I won't!"

Sabo shifted himself so he looked down at the book. "How about we add something to it? Today was a pretty big day."

"Sounds good," Ace said as he too moved to peer over Luffy's shoulder. "What should we put?"

"Ooh, I know!" Luffy said, but at that point Rouge quietly made her way to bed. She'd seen enough and decided to let her boys have their ritual of sorts. She climbed back into bed with Roger and fell asleep for the second time that night.

However, in the morning she made sure to check the scrapbook and couldn't help smiling when she saw what was inside. A little drawing of the five of them was inside, signed by Luffy. Sabo had written a short note, signed by the three of them, shortened to ASL. And a small photo of the three of them was also included.

She smiled softly. Rouge really had the best family she could ever ask for.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Luffy to get involved in his brother's plots and shenanigans. Especially in Ace's and Sabo's restaurant gig. The arrangement had work for a couple weeks, but then the three came home admonishing Luffy.

"How could you do that?"

"Seriously, that was crazy."

"We got banned because of you."

"Still, how?"

The three boys had emerged on the second floor of the building, Ace and Sabo taking turns criticizing Luffy. The boy in question just laughed, patting his stomach. "Eh, that was fun! I'm hungry though."

Ace and Sabo looked at the youngest. "Still?" they asked in unison.

"Good thing dinner is just about ready," Rouge interrupted. "How about you boys get yourselves seated and you can tell me all about it."

"Dinner!" Luffy shouted and bounded over to his chair. Sabo took the drinks to the table while Ace took care of the silverware. Ace sat at the head of the table, his brothers on either side of him.

Roger entered the dining room grinning, somehow sensing the chaotic energy in the air. "Smells good. What's cooking?"

"Casserole tonight," Rouge said as she set out the dinner - Roger helped carry some of the dishes to the table - and sat down herself next to Sabo, and Roger next to Luffy. "So, what happened today to get you all riled up?"

Ace and Sabo shared a look. "So we went to that restaurant today, right? The Baratie? You know, cleaning dishes and stuff, the usual." Sabo started off.

"And this little idiot," Ace picked up, shooting a look at Luffy, who obliviously stuff his face. "Decided to raid the restaurant pantry instead of eating what he'd been given."

"He ate a lot," Sabo added. "I have no clue how he's still eating right now."

"So the restaurant owner kicked us out!" Ace concluded. "We've been banned!"

Sabo nodded sagely. "He said that he'd also warn the other restaurant owners as well. Our free food gig is over."

"Over?" Luffy mumbled, swallowing some meat. "But that food was tasty..."

"This is your fault to begin with!" Ace pointed at Luffy accusingly, brows drawn angrily.

"Reminds me of myself when I was younger," Roger murmured to Rouge, and she hid her laugh.

Her boys continued to bicker, which escalated to a full out battle with pillows - after she made them wash their own dishes, of course.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy kicked in his chair, and Rouge grabbed his hand. Rouge and Roger sat on both sides of Luffy, waiting eagerly for the stars of the show to appear on stage. "Soon, Luffy."

"But I want to see Ace and Sabo now, though," Luffy pouted.

Roger patted Luffy's head - technically, the straw-hat resting on his head. "Ah - there they are!"

Ace and Sabo's class had been called up stage to where the principal was passing out graduation certificates. It was the end of the school year, and her eldest sons were moving up to middle school now. Luffy, now moving to fifth grade, did not seem to understand completely that his brothers weren't going to go to school with him anymore.

Luffy's smile brightened. "Ace! Sabo!" he called out.

Child after child got called up, receiving their papers.

"Gol D. Ace."

Ace walked nonchalantly across the stage in his white buttoned up dress-shirt and slacks. Roger snapped a couple pictures with his phone while Rouge clapped, smiling widely. _That's my son!_ she wanted to shout.

Someone whooped behind her. Luffy turned around in his chair, eyes wide. "Shanks!"

Shanks sat down right behind Luffy, grinning. "Looks like we're not too late. Didn't want to miss this, so I rushed up from the port to get here."

"Sit down, kid," a voice said dryly. Rayleigh also sat in the row behind them with his wife Shakky and - surprisingly - Buggy.

"Shanks, Rayleigh, Shakky!" Roger exclaimed. "Buggy! Glad to see you all made it."

"Wouldn't miss my godson's graduation," Rayleigh said, smirking.

A few more kids walked the stage and then - 

"Outlook Sabo."

Rouge clapped and Roger once again took to snapping pictures, Luffy cheering loudly besides them. Someone tapped her shoulder, and turning around she saw that it was Buggy. He arched an eyebrow at the stage. "Outlook Sabo, huh? Not Gol D. Sabo?"

Rouge looked back out at her other son, pride welling up in her gut. She could recall a conversation they'd had, six years back.

_Rouge sat at the table in the foster house of Ivankov Emporium. The room was empty save the four of them - herself, Roger, Ace, and Sabo. "Now Sabo," she started. "You have an option here, to change you're last name if you want to. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. We'll love you whatever you choose."_

_Roger put his hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Take some time and think about this, son, if that is what you need."_

_Sabo shook his head, shoulders set in resolve. "No, I....I think I want to keep my last name. If that's alright."_

_"Why?" Ace demanded. A simple, yet such a complicated question from her now six year old son._

_Sabo took a moment to answer. "They hurt me, and they are awful people," he said slowly, as if he was sorting out his own thoughts. "But I think I want to make this name mine. It'll stand for everything they are against. It's mine now, not theirs."_

_She knew that though the boy looked fairly calm, he was probably anything but. It was a big decision for him. And it wasn't an affront to them that he denied their last name, but it was Sabo taking his own life by the reins - he was the only one dictating his story. No one else._

_Ace stared at Sabo for a moment, then grinned, all challenges voided. "Good."_

"It was his choice," Rouge answered Buggy. Because - it was, and she wouldn't take that away from her son.

"Ah," Buggy said, probably not understanding her son's reasons.

Sabo strode across the stage, each step with a purpose, clad in a light blue dress shirt and slacks, complete with a cravat. Sabo smiled out at them. Rouge was sure he wasn't able to see them in the crowd, but she waved anyway. Luffy did too, both hands waving wildly. Having only been with them for about a two and a half years, the boy had established strong bonds with all of them.

Once all the students were off the stage, the principal went to the front of the podium. "And now I will name the honors students, graduating with all A's."

As he listed students, they walked up onto the stage, all receiving yet another certificate. Again, Sabo's name was called.

"Sabo!" Luffy called out laughing. 

Rouge and Roger snapped some more pictures, and the children left the stage. The principal then played some sort of video that showed the class of students throughout the years of elementary school. It was heartwarming, seeing her boys from when they first began in first grade to seeing them graduate. The song "On Top of the World" played, and she heard many "awws" from the crowd.

Finally, the lights brightened and the principal spoke once more. "Now, there are cupcakes and sodas in the cafeteria for the reception. Congratulations, rising seventh graders!"

Immediately the audience began moving towards the exits. Luffy stood up, eyes gleaming. "Food?"

"Wait, Luffy -"

She tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

"I've got it," Shanks said, already moving. Shanks was always able to navigate crowds well, just like a fish in water. Thus, Shanks left the rest of them to fend for themselves in the crowd.

"Might as well get going," Roger laughed. "Those boys'll be at the cupcake stand before we know it."

And true enough, they were. They stood in a loose circle with each other, frosted cupcakes in hand. Rouge immediately went to embrace her sons. "Congratulations, you two!"

Roger mussed Ace's hair and clapped his hand on Sabo's shoulder. "I'm proud of you both."

"Wait," she batted Roger's hand away from Ace's hair. "We still need to take more pictures!"

"More?" Ace asked.

Roger nodded, though he had the good sense to look bashful. "Oops."

She held her camera out to Rayleigh. "Could you take some pictures for us?"

Rayleigh nodded, handing his cup that was definitely not soda to Shakky. "Of course."

Rouge went to direct her boys to the perfect spot - right by the tree would be nice - when she paused, looking at Luffy. "Luffy....how many of those cupcakes have you already eaten?"

Luffy paused in thought, then raised his frosting covered fingers. "Five? Not counting this one."

"It's not even been ten minutes," she heard Shakky muse.

"Alright," Rouge said. "Finish that one up, then no more."

"No more?" Luffy pouted.

"No more."

They took some pictures of Ace and Sabo individually, then of the two of them with Rouge and Roger, and then some more with the whole family. They had to have multiple options for the scrapbook, after all.

The sun had just about set, and the sky was mostly dark. Rouge and her family parted ways with Rayleigh and the others and walked out to her van.

"You know what this means now, right Luffy?" Ace asked, eyes shifting to his little brother.

"Huh?" the youngest looked at Ace.

"Now that we've graduated, we'll be going to Red Line Middle School," Sabo explained. "That means we won't be around to get you out of trouble next year."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Whaaaaaaat?" the boy exclaimed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer came and her boys enjoyed their time off. They played on the beach, went to the park and zoo, and Luffy even took Ace and Sabo to a bar called Parties. When Rouge had heard, she had just been about to ground the three of them - her babies should not be at a bar! - when Ace and Sabo explained. Apparently, the owner of the bar - a woman named Makino - was friends with Luffy and absolutely did not serve them alcohol, just juice.

While that sounded nice, Rouge still made an effort to stop by the bar (without her boys). It was a rather homely place. Large windows let the light in. Tables filled the room, vases of flowers on each one. There were even a few bookshelves. It was unlike any bar that Rouge had been to - it seemed more like an inn breakfast room, but she found herself enjoying the space.

Taking a seat at the bar, Rouge studied the woman busy at the counter. She had dark green hair, a bandanna wrapped around her head. She wore a button up shirt tucked into a pair of jeans, complete with an apron. 

"How may I help you?" the woman asked her.

Rouge smiled up at her. "A glass of water is fine for now."

The woman simply nodded. "Coming right up."

Putting the glass on the counter, the woman slid the glass over to Rouge. It had ice cubes in it, and Rouge took a sip.

"You didn't come here just for the food and drink, did you?" the woman observed, not unkindly. "Is it about Luffy?"

Rouge set the glass down, looking the woman in the eyes. "Luffy mentioned that he comes here sometimes, and I was just wondering what kind of place it is."

The woman nodded, cleaning an empty glass. "Well, I hope you like it here."

She was called away for a moment, and the woman went to serve other customers. Rouge fiddled with the glass. It was a nice place, and the woman seemed like a good person. In fact, Rouge was starting to wonder if she had anything to do with that "beautiful barmaid" Shanks had mentioned.

"My name is Makino, by the way." the woman said, having returned.

"Rouge," she offered up. "How do you know Luffy?"

Makino shrugged, smiling. "His grandfather practically raised me. I babysat him from time to time until Garp wasn't able to take care of Luffy anymore and put him into the foster home with Dadan."

"I see," Rouge said. She had many questions about Garp, but didn't think it would be fair to unload them on the poor girl. So she remained content with just chatting with Makino about her boys.

Around forty minutes later, Rouge glanced at her watch. It read one thirty. Wincing, she stood from her seat. "I'm glad I stopped by, Makino, but I'm afraid I must get back to my flower shop."

"It's alright," Makino smiled. "Feel free to stop by another time."

"I will."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, her boys did more than just hang around the bar and on the boardwalk or play at the beach. Sometimes Rayleigh took them fishing, or Shanks took them all to hang out on his cruise ship after they've docked. 

Ace also helped her out at her flower shop. Arranging the flowers, watering them, and other jobs seemed to help him relax. Luffy and Sabo also spent some time in the shop, but Ace was in there most often. Luffy liked being in her flower shop because he always found "cool" bugs in there. Sabo always sorted her money for her.

Sabo also spent some time watching the news, and occasionally reading the papers. One morning while they were eating breakfast, Sabo finally spoke about what had been on his mind: "I want to get a job."

Ace snorted. "You're too young for a job Sabo. You're just twelve years old."

Sabo shook his head. "Well, not a job, but maybe an internship?"

"What kind of internship?" Roger asked Sabo.

Sabo swallowed a bite of french toast. "I've been thinking about this for a while, but I want to see if I can intern with Dragon?"

Roger coughed, and Rouge was worried that he was choking. "Garp's son?"

She heard Luffy say, "A real dragon? Cool!"

"No, Luffy," she said distractedly. "Is there any particular reason?"

Sabo shrugged. "Society is pretty awful. I know that from personal experience, and I want to make a difference. I think interning with Dragon can help me get to where I want to be."

"If it means that much to you," Roger said. "I think we can make that happen."

"Oh, good." Sabo smiled. "I've already been emailing him from the computer."

Right. Their computer. Which she was fairly certain that Sabo shouldn't have known the password to. (Though she was going to be giving both Ace and Sabo phones of their own before middle school started...)

Nevertheless, Rouge found herself driving Sabo to Dragon's office while Roger fished with the other two. Pulling into the parking lot, they walked into Dragon's building. The man himself was sitting in his office, dealing with paperwork.

Rouge knocked on the door as they walked in. Dragon looked up. "Rouge, Sabo, take a seat."

They did, and waited a moment as Dragon put aside his paperwork, then pulled out some more papers.

"Before we begin," Dragon said. "I would like to explain what I will be doing here with your son."

Rouge nodded, and he continued.

"Firstly, I'll be teaching him the inner workings of the government and court preceding. Regardless if he becomes a detective, or a government official, or a lawyer, or anything in between, these basics are important knowledge." Dragon explained.

She nodded again.

Dragon continued. "With your permission, I would like to bring him with me on some easy cases. Your child will not be endangered in any way, though I will understand if you do not want Sabo out on cases with me."

"It'll be a case-by-case basis," she said. "If he is hurt in any way, however -"

"I will take full responsibility," Dragon said. "I would also like to introduce him to some associates of mine, to begin his networking. People like Bartholomew Kuma."

Bartholomew Kuma, was, as she understood it, one of the councilmen for their state. Sabo's eyes were shining, and he was nodding eagerly.

Rouge sighed. "All right, where do I sign."

It took around thirty minutes to get all the paperwork figured out. Rouge also had to mark off the days that Sabo couldn't come in and his schedule for when school started. She wasn't sure what she thought of it all, but she trusted Dragon enough to keep her son safe.

"Sabo, go wait in the car for me, alright?" she asked him. "I'll only be a minute. I just have to talk to Dragon about something."

Sabo nodded and hurried off. A silence lingered in the air as her son left.

"You wanted to speak with me about Luffy, correct?" Dragon asked. The man still sat at his desk, face incredibly impassive. After being surrounded by her boys, most of whom wore their hearts on their sleeves, it was strange talking to a man like Dragon.

"I do," she said simply.

Dragon sighed, glancing for a moment out the window. "We had him when we were young. Neither I, nor his mother, were really ready to have children. His mother gave Luffy to my father, then left. I knew that Luffy was born, but I was not ready to be a father. I didn't have the finances, or parental skills, so I left him with Garp. But do not doubt that I love him. I may not be involved in his life, but I wish the best for Luffy."

"You left him with a crazy old man." Rouge deadpanned.

"So I did," Dragon said. "So I did."

Rouge crossed her arms. "He's my son now. But...if you want to visit him, you can."

Dragon looked at her, dead serious. "You are sure?"

She nodded. "Of course. Just call a head of time."

Rouge left Dragon's office. She wasn't sure if the man would take her up on her offer, or continue on keeping watch on Luffy from afar, but it was all for her son. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace and Sabo took to middle school surprisingly well. Though they were separated by different class schedules, she could tell it left a positive impact - especially for Ace. Her son had a difficult time getting himself to talk to other people that weren't his brothers, but it seemed his capacity for people had somehow increased.

The first friend he brought home was a nice boy named Deuce. Ace had said he was going on a bike ride, so she'd been surprised when he returned with a companion. Apparently they had met at the local convenience store, and Ace somehow convinced this kid to return home with him to work on some homework.

When she had asked Ace who the boy was, Ace had grinned. "This is Deuce. He's in my class, and helped me pick out these cool decorations for my hat!" Ace showed her the red beads wrapped around his hat with the two smiling and frowning medallions. "He's really smart too, like Sabo - Sabo has a ton of books, you want to come see them?"

"Uh, sure...."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Deuce," Rouge smiled at him.

Deuce raised a hand in greeting, seemingly uncomfortable to be there. However, as he left that evening Deuce was a lot more relaxed, and wore a less forced smile.

"Congrats on making a friend," Sabo teased Ace at dinner. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Oh, shut up Sabo." Ace had snapped, but he was smiling. "I can make friends easily."

"Me too!" Luffy added. "I'm going to have lots and lots and lots of friends!"

True to his word, Ace continued to bring home more friends. A boy named Mihar, a teachers son; a boy named Skull, an enthusiast of morally grey characters from history; a tall lanky girl named Cornelia, who played lacrosse; a boy named Aggie, who was a genius at math; a girl named Banshee, who was part of the school chorus for sopranos.

They formed a club at school for card games. Every day after school they would go to the library and play for thirty minutes, and she was sure they played at lunch and before school as well sometimes.

Sabo, on the other hand, didn't seem to be reaching out to anyone. He was polite to everyone, yet never seemed to speak of anyone at school. One day she had pulled Ace aside and asked him how Sabo was doing at school.

Ace scratched the back of his head. "He's doing fine, I guess. Getting good grades and all of that."

Rouge looked at her son. "You know that's not what I mean."

Ace sighed. "Yeah, I know. He's working really hard, I think. At his internship, with schoolwork and everything....But honestly? I think that may be a little bit of an excuse. He doesn't want to talk to any of the other students, so he makes sure he can't. I try to include him, but there's only so much I can do...."

Rouge brushed some of Ace's hair out of his face. "You're a good big brother, you know that?"

Ace ducked away, shrugging. But she caught a smile on his face. "Eh, it's nothing."

Still, she worried for Sabo. A part of her thought that it was because of his biological parents that he was pulling away from other children. They had stolen away part of Sabo's childhood, and there was nothing she could do to reclaim those missing pieces. That, and the way Sabo tackled his passion so ferociously, left no room for creating personal relationships except for within their immediate family.

Luffy, on the other hand, seemed perfectly normal. Sabo and Ace still rode their bikes with Luffy to school, as Red Line Middle School began later than Goa Elementary School. And as a result, Luffy always went to meet his brothers when their school let out, and even stayed watching Ace's card game club (Ace had told her it eventually got to the point where everyone just brought snacks for Luffy - his appetite was famous among Ace's friends).

Besides that, Luffy didn't seem to reach out anyone very often, but Luffy simply said that those in his class weren't "right" for him - except for maybe a kid named Koby. Strangely enough, Rouge believed him; Luffy had a great intuition when it involved people.

Surprisingly, the next two years passed fairly quickly, a few things having happened in the brief time. 

It was discovered the Ace had narcolepsy; Rouge had gotten a frantic call from Luffy that Ace had fallen off his bike and he wasn't waking up and - needless to say, Rouge drove over to them, pronto and scheduled a doctors appointment. 

Ace said he felt fine, jut a bit tired. The doctor diagnosed Ace with narcolepsy after he stayed overnight at a sleep center, after many tests. The doctors prescribed Ace some medications that were to help Ace stay awake during the day, though they still had to worry about the other side effects like sleep paralysis and hypnagogic hallucinations. 

Also during the two years, Sabo had joined the Speech and Debate club. Rouge had attended and she had to say, though the topic was a bit overused - gun control, she knew, was a debate topic just about every middle school used - Sabo completely destroyed it at the cross-examinations. He fired off questions, one after another, not once letting the opposition gain an inkling of control. Needless to say, Sabo's side won the debate. She couldn't help but notice that Dragon had attended.

Monkey D. Dragon. The mysterious detective, son of the policeman Monkey D. Garp. She'd had no idea how flustered that man could get when confronted with his son. Dragon had called one day, asking if he could take Luffy out for the day.

She'd debated on whether or not to explain to Luffy, but in the end she left it up to fate. Dragon owed Luffy an explanation anyways, though she didn't think her son would care regardless.

The doorbell rang, and Rouge went to answer it. Dragon stood there, wearing his knee-length coat. Incredibly, he actually looked nervous. _A first for everyone_ , she supposed.

"Dragon," she greeted. Then raising her voice, she called for Luffy.

The boy in question practically flew down the stairs, one hand on his straw hat. He grinned up at her. "Hn?"

Rouge smiled at him - it was impossible not to. How a man like Dragon fathered a child like Luffy was beyond her. "This is Monkey D. Dragon. He'll be taking you out today."

Luffy looked to Dragon expectantly. "Are you a dragon, for real? You don't look like one."

Dragon paused for a split second, before he continued - Sabo must've warned him of that question beforehand, else she didn't think he'd have such quick reaction time. "I'm no dragon, Luffy. I'm your biological father."

Luffy tilted his head. "Eh? But I already have a dad."

"You have two dads," Rouge explained.

Luffy nodded in understanding and laughed. "I have two dads now? Cool! Ace and Sabo are going to be so jealous!"

Rouge sighed. Luffy didn't understand the semantics of it, but that was okay. It was their strange, messed up family, but it was strange to their choosing. 

"Have fun Luffy," she said.

"Yeah, have fun!" Ace called from upstairs.

"Bye, Dragon!" Sabo yelled. "Bye, Luffy!"

Rouge watched as Dragon led Luffy outside, Luffy already talking excitedly about cool bugs, and had to hold in a laugh. Complete opposites, those two - but she recognized the soft smile Dragon wore as one she and Roger wore often as well. 

A smile that spoke of contentment and love.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, they had two graduations to attend; Ace and Sabo, who were now graduating from middle school and moving on to Paradise High School, and Luffy, who was graduating from elementary school.

Much like the elementary school graduation, the students got called up onto stage in quick succession to receive their certificate. Sabo, however, got a little trophy for keeping up his grades.

The usual entourage had come to cheer one her sons: Rayleigh and Shakky, Buggy and Shanks, and even Dragon made a small appearance. Even Mihawk, Shanks' friend, was there with his son, Zoro - apparently his daughter Perona was graduating as well. (Mihawk had tried to avoid them, she could tell, but Shanks made it practically impossible. It was a good thing, she saw, as Luffy and Zoro were already in deep conversation.)

Once the ceremony was over - unlike elementary school, Red Line Middle School did not present a heartfelt video. Probably because it wouldn't be as heartfelt as watching your child grow up right before your eyes. But there was a cupcake and soda stand, so that was similar. 

Ace huddled up with his group of friends, practically dragging a half-amused Sabo with him. Luffy, of course, pounced on his brothers the moment he got a chance to. Zoro, who he'd been previously chatting with, looked on with a distinct wariness. Luffy's excitable-ness, she agreed, was something to be wary of at times. 

Rouge let her boys hang out with the gang until the sun went down (some of them wouldn't be going to Paradise High, so she wanted to give them as much time with each other as she could) but she eventually had to say that they had to head in. 

Luffy's own graduation was days after. He was all dressed up - a rare sight indeed - in a red dress shirt and slacks. They could not get him to forego the straw hat, but Rouge wouldn't have it any other way.

Luffy's turnout was bigger than she had expected. Rayleigh, Shakky, Buggy, Shanks, and Dragon, of course. But it seemed that someone had notified Dadan and her family, as well as Makino.

"Luffy told us," Dadan said gruffly. 

Makino nodded. "He's going to middle school now, how exciting!"

"It's not as exciting as it is to see you, Makino," Shanks grinned at the woman from the row in front of her. 

"Shanks?" Makino smiled, face reddening by the second. "I should've known you would be here, of course."

The red-head laughed. "Wouldn't miss this one for the world - I am the fun uncle, after all."

Makino continued to talk to Shanks, conveying a level tone despite her tomato red face. Buggy, who was sitting next to Shanks, looked like his whole world had been blown to smithereens. He looked back and forth between the two, then to Rouge. "How?" he mouthed.

Rouge simply shrugged and smiled. The ceremony had begun, and when Luffy walked across that stage, their section was, by far, the loudest in cheering. He didn't get honors grades like Sabo, or decent grades like Ace, but - she was proud of him.

Once the video finished, and the audience was free to leave, Rouge stood up to collect her belongings when a loud booming voice stopped her.

"So this is what has become of my cute grandson!" a huge man materialized in the center aisle. He gazed at the screen, grinning sharply. "I was wondering where he'd gone off to!"

Rouge looked to her husband. Roger looked down at her and took her hand in his. "Garp," he mouthed.

This was confirmed when Dragon said, "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Why would I not be here, you ungrateful son!" Garp demanded, then turned towards Dadan. "You lost my grandson!"

"We didn't lose anything," Dadan snapped. "We are a foster home, not a baby day care."

"I gave Luffy to you for safe keeping," Garp protested.

"To be fair," Makino intervened hesitantly. "You did relinquish any guardianship rights you had over Luffy, so he was a candidate for adoption...."

"Yeah," Shanks pipped up. "He's part of Rouge and Roger's family now, old man."

Garp's eyes shifted dangerously over to Shanks. "Who're you calling old, brat?"

"Uh-"

"Garp!" Roger interrupted, stepping forward, Rouge following, keeping her boys behind her. "Long time no see."

Garp's brows furrowed. "So you're the one who took my grandson, Roger."

"Adopted, so he's my son now, but when you put it like that...." Roger grinned.

Rouge nodded. "Luffy is part of our family now, but you are welcome to see Luffy anytime if that is what he wants."

Surprisingly, Garp laughed. "Who doesn't want to see their grandpa?"

"He's....kind of terrifying," she heard Sabo whisper to Ace.

"And who are these two brats?" Garp asked, eyes fixed on her boys.

"These are my other two sons, Ace and Sabo." Rouge introduced them, sincerely hoping that everything would turn out alright, but knowing Garp....

Garp stared down Ace and Sabo, who both stared back defiantly. "Okay!" Garp finally exclaimed. "You can keep my grandson, but I have one condition."

Roger nodded, somehow still relaxed. "Let's hear it."

Garp pointed at her boys. "They'll be my grandsons too!"

Roger nodded. "Deal."

Ace looked aghast, and Sabo looked alarmed and a flurry of protests arose from the two boys.

"Wait, what -"

"No way, he's obviously crazy -"

"We don't need a grandpa, we have Rayleigh -"

(The man in question laughed quietly. "Are those kids calling me old?"

"Perhaps," his wife answered him.)

"Enough!" Garp shouted. "I'm you're grandpa now, so that's that! Now come here so I can smack my love into your skulls!"

Somehow, they moved their lively procession to the cafeteria. Luffy had his hands covered in frosting, a grin spread wide. That quickly changed when he saw his grandfather. His face paled. "Gramps?"

Garp grinned. "Come here and say hello to your grandpa!"

"No!" Luffy shouted.

In a blur of movement, Ace and Sabo rushed towards Luffy, dragging him along with them, out the door. 

"Run!" Ace shouted.

"You're not getting our little brother, geezer!" Sabo shouted.

Garp cracked his knuckles, watching the door swing back and forth, boys already escaped to the outside. "The three of you are going to get another special serving of my demonstration of love...."

Somehow. Somehow they all escaped relatively unscathed. Together with Makino, she had calmed down Garp enough by regaling him with tales of Luffy as a child. Most of their guests took that as an opportunity to leave, save Shanks, who she suspected stuck around for Makino at the risk of getting punched.

After that, they all excused themselves under the pretense that Rouge had work the next morning, and they really needed to get home before it got too late. They all huddled in the car, her boys making a miraculous reappearance once it was time to leave.

"Crazy old man," Ace muttered.

"You're telling me," Sabo agreed.

Luffy laughed, and his brothers both turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked.

"Yeah," Sabo said. "We almost got murdered by a senile old man and you're laughing?"

"I'm going to be in middle school with you guys now!" Luffy grinned.

Ace and Sabo shared a look.

"Luffy...." Ace smirked. "We're in high school now."

"We aren't in middle school anymore." Sabo added.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed, then pouted. "Well, _Zoro's_ going to the same school as me. He told me so."

"Is that so, Luffy?" said Roger from the driver's seat. "You've already got a friend for middle school!"

Somehow, she wasn't surprised. That was just how Luffy was, after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If middle school was a good time for Ace, high school was an absolute blast. Ace spent a lot of time out of the house, hanging out with a new group of kids. Apparently, one of his teachers forced him into a study session to raise his grades, and that was how he met them all.

The kicker? They were Edward Newgate's kids, Roger's fierce drinking buddy-rival. When Roger heard that Ace was now friends with Edward's kids, he had laughed until he'd cried. "That's my boy!"

Rouge had met Edward's kids on multiple occasions, such as at the fundraiser they'd hosted for Rocks Elementary School. Marco, one of the smallest of the children, also seemed to be the one the rest looked up to. There was the baby of the family, Haruta, and Thatch, who had made the delicious brownies for the fundraiser. There was also Izo and his little sister Kiku, as well as two older children Jozu and Vista.

They were all very polite children, and she even became more fond of them when Ace came home with baked goods from Thatch. Ace spoke highly of all of them, even Edward Newgate himself. Ace little rants always ended with either Sabo or Luffy poking fun at him, leaving Ace to become tomato red, protesting that no, he was not going soft and - 

The other two just laughed.

Of course, karma can really be a pain, especially when Sabo brought home a girl after school.

Rouge looked up from her book. "Oh, Sabo, who is this?"

Sabo brought the girl into the house - a petite girl with short orange hair wearing a cute hat - and introduced her. "This is Koala - she's my partner for a debate we're working on."

Rouge smiled at Koala, and Koala smiled right back. "Nice to meet you," Rouge said. "If you two need anything, let me know."

Ace, when he found out that Sabo had brought a girl home, remained on his best behavior - and also restrained Luffy while he was at it. But when Koala left was when all bets were called off.

"So," Ace grinned. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my debate partner," Sabo pointed out.

"Are you close with her Sabo?" Luffy asked innocently. "Sanji says that when you bring a girl over to your house, you must be really, really close."

"Sanji's the curly brow guy, right?" Sabo asked. "Works at the Baratie?"

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed. "His dad got made when he found out I was his friend, I don't know why though."

Rouge could think of a reason or two - particularly, when Luffy ate all of the Baratie's stock....

Sabo nodded. "I see."

Rouge recognized that look - whenever Sabo didn't like something, his expression got more angelic. That only happened when he was made or he wanted something. She wished Luffy's friend Sanji good luck in the coming week.

The relentless teasing continued throughout the next couple of months - but Rouge had to say, Sabo and Koala were amazing partners on the debate stage. Koala had all the information ready and covered any holes Sabo left open in his argument. 

However, when Koala continued to come over, even after the debate was over, Rouge had to admit that the teasing was a little warranted. Ace noticed as well and raised his efforts whenever Sabo was alone. Mostly because Sabo still called Koala his partner. She had once heard a conversation between the two, and found it to be really cute:

"Sabo," she'd heard Koala ask as they entered the hallway. "Why do you always introduce me as your partner? Why not friend? We are friends, aren't we?"

Sabo had no hesitation in answering, and Rouge could practically hear his grin. "Because, I can have lots of friends. But you are my one and only partner."

Sabo also seemed to have lots of other friends, having met them in the Speech and Communications program as well. A girl named Betty, who had Opinions and made sure everyone knew them;a boy named Morley, who always made sure to say hello to her; Karasu,such a quiet boy that she wondered how exactly he participated in the speech class; and Lindbergh, who was fast, loud, and always moving and fiddling with some sort of trinket.

Luffy as well thrived. She's say he was making his way in the world, but it was more like the world was making way for him. He was quick to become friends with people, particularly four individuals.

Of course, Zoro had been Luffy's first victim. There was no escape - Luffy had already decided he would be his friend, so that was that. Zoro apparently wanted to be in a kendo club, but unfortunately the middle school didn't have one yet, so Zoro had to practice on an off campus establishment. 

His next target was a girl named Nami, who apparently had an older sister in Ace and Sabo's grade. She, according to Luffy, was great at "enviromenial" science. Rouge, used to translating Luffy-speak, knew that he meant "environmental" science.

Unsurprisingly, the next person joining Luffy's merry band was a boy named Usopp, who was the son of Shanks' friend Yasopp. Usopp was a wonderful storyteller - when Roger met the boy, he began building off of Usopp's tall-tales and the boy rolled with it. 

The last of Luffy's friends was a boy named Sanji, who was incidentally the restaurant Baratie's owner's son. He, too, had a sister in high school. Like Thatch, Sanji could also cook extremely well, which she thought was interesting - and was curious as to who would win in a cook off.

Knowing all of her sons had a good group of friends eased her worries, just a little bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge looked at the shelves. Somehow, they were emptier than she had thought they would be....even with her four hungry boys. They'd installed coded locks on the doors because of the fact that Luffy had zero self-restraint. So how....

"Morning Mom," Ace greeted her, unlocking the cabinets and began packing his lunch. Today, it seemed was left-over pasta. She watched him pack it all up into one, then two, then three containers.

Rouge arched an eyebrow. "Who's all the food for?"

Ace rubbed the back his neck, smiling at her. "You know the child-care class I'm in, how we're assigned to a child to teach? It's their kindergarten class for them," he explained.

Rouge nodded. She'd been a little surprised at his choice to join the child-care class, but looking back to how well he took care of Luffy, it did make sense. "What about it?"

"Well, the kid I look after - her name is Tama, right? She's five years old, and she's a really smart and funny kid, but...her foster dad isn't able to earn enough money for the bare essentials, and I can't just let her or her foster dad starve, you know? So I've been bringing them lunch."

"Oh, I see...." Rouge said, wrapping her mind around the situation. "Thank you for telling me."

Ace grinned at her. "I've gotta go though, Luffy is probably getting impatient. See you when I get home!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge didn't know how it happened, but Rouge managed to get in contact with Tama's foster father, Tenguyama Hitetsu.

Ever since Ace had told her about Tama, she'd made sure to ask after the girl whenever she could - usually at dinner, meaning both Luffy and Sabo heard about her as well, and became just as invested. Lucky thing to have friends that can cook, she supposed, knowing full well that her boys likely tried their hands out at helping Tama. (Sabo probably just dropped off a care package in Tama's cubby at the child care class while Luffy probably just shoved Sanji at her, demanding food.)

Seeing Hitetsu in person was not a coincidence. Neither was her picnic basket she held in her arms. She wanted to officially meet the child that had everyone charmed.

The building was small, and the car in the driveway was a battered old thing. She took it all in, just like she noticed how tense Hitetsu was.

"Yes?" the man asked when she knocked on the door.

Rouge smiled. "My name is Gol D. Rouge - I heard that a child named Tama lives here?"

The man pressed his lips together, eyes narrowed. "What do you want with her?"

"I just want to have lunch," Rouge gestured towards the basket. "And to discuss a few things."

Hitetsu's eyes lingered on the picnic basket, and the man finally nodded, sliding the door open. "Fine. Come in, then."

Rouge stepped inside, instantly noticing the lack of air conditioner, or electricity. 

Hitetsu gestured to a small table. "You can put that on there." Raising his voice he called out, "Tama, we have a guest!"

A small, purple haired girl ran into the room, smiling. "We have a guest? Who is it?"

"I'm Rouge," she said kindly. "Ace's mother."

Tama's eyes widened. "You're Ace's mom?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Thank you!" the girl exclaimed. "That food he brings me every day is very delicious, so thank you!"

"It was no trouble at all. I brought some food with me. Are you hungry?" Rouge asked, opening up the picnic basket.

Tama peered into the basket as Rouge unloaded it. "Is this all for us?"

Rouge nodded. "But of course."

Tama looked to Hitetsu. "Food!" she exclaimed. "It smells delicious!"

The man nodded at her, expression still stern, though Rouge noticed that his eyes softened. "That it does."

"Have as much as you want," Rouge said. "Both of you."

Tama hesitated, as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to eat first, and settled on a ham sandwich. "Come on!" the girl gulped, and Rouge's heart warmed. "Have some too, master!"

"Please," Rouge said. "You can eat while we discuss what I came here to talk about."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She told them the news at dinner.

"What?" Sabo asked, brows high in surprise.

"Really?" Ace grinned. 

"Yes!" Luffy cheered. "I'll be a big brother too!"

Roger was calm - they had discussed it, and Roger was fine with it. "Nothing is finalized yet," Roger said. "But yes, we do plan on adopting little Tama."

"For now she'll be staying with Hitetsu," Rouge continued. "Luckily, the Kozuki family has offered to take Hitetsu on as an employee, so they now have a regular income. I have scheduled us some visits to go see Tama outside of school so we can get to know each other."

"The Kozuki family?" Ace asked. "Aren't they those really rich people?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah. Oden and I are actually long time friends - we knew each other back in high school. Got into a lot of trouble back then, that's for sure!"

"Oden is a technology manufacturer with his wife, Toki," Rouge said. "I believe they just released those new wrist watches and cameras?"

Sabo nodded. "Yeah. They've gotten lots of good reviews, and they actually pay their employees pretty well."

Ace laughed. "This is great! Luffy, you hearing all of this? You're going to be a big brother!"

"And we'll have a little sister," Sabo noted with a small - uncertain - smile.

Luffy's answering smile was as bright as the sun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After months of paperwork, they had everything settled. Tama gazed at their house in awe. "This is where you stay, big bro Ace?"

Ace ruffled her hair. "It's where you stay now too."

"And it's barbecue night!" Luffy cheered. "It'll be delicious!"

"Really, big bro Luffy?"Tama asked, starry eyed. 

Sabo, who'd been carrying Tama's few belongings and guiding Tama's golden retriever named Komachiyo, grinned. "It'll be a party, that's for sure. I remember how it was when I first came into this house. It was very -"

"Awesome!" Luffy smiled.

"Awesome," Sabo agreed.

"There'll really be a party for me, big bro Sabo?" Tama asked.

Rouge led her children into her house and showed Tama her room - they'd had to partially restructure the house to fit it in, but Shanks, Rayleigh, and even the Kozuki family pitched in with the expenses - only the best for her kids.

Watching her children talk and smile and laugh with Tama, it was surreal. Their love for their new little sister showed in every small gesture, even Sabo, who had been nervous at receiving a new member of the family (he had always been hesitant; as had Ace when he was young, but grew out of that as he became more comfortable with children).

Tama's room was decorated in fairy lights. She had a bed pressed in the corner, and at the end of it there was a little dog bed for Komachiyo. 

Tama gaped at it, eyes shining. "It's beautiful..."

Rouge turned to her boys while Tama took in her room. "Now, Roger and I have to get dinner ready and the guests will be over in a couple hours. Show Tama around, and let her get used to all this before she's hit by more guests, alright?"

Ace nodded and smiled down at his little sister. "Got it. Spoil my little sister as much as I can before everyone else gets here."

Roger grinned. "You've got it."

Together, they went to the kitchen and began the preparations. Potato salad, beans, broccoli, ribs.....so many ribs. 

Shanks and Makino arrived together, this time as a couple. Rouge smiled as she saw a ring on both their fingers. "Don't tell me - you finally asked her?"

Shanks grinned and held up his and Makino's entwined fingers. "We're planning on a spring wedding, so clear your schedules."

Makino smiled. "It would mean a lot - to the both of us - if you and your family attended."

Roger appeared behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're like a son to me, Shanks - we'll be there. Congratulations!"

"No way," she heard Ace say. Rouge turned to see him in the hallway, staring at the glinting rings. "You got married? Surely you could do better than Shanks?"

"What?" Shanks protested. "And here I thought I was your favorite uncle."

"To be fair," Sabo said, entering the hallway. "You're our only uncle."

"What about Buggy?" Shanks tried. "He's like an uncle to you, isn't he?"

Luffy came in, Tama right behind him. "Eh, clowns don't count."

Shanks shook his head. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

Makino patted Shanks hand. "There, there, they're just teasing." Makino disentangled her hand and smiled down at Tama. "And you must be Tama. My name is Makino."

Tama gave a big grin at Makino. "Yep! It's nice to meet you!"

Shanks looked at Luffy, with a hint of pride. "Looks like you're a big brother now, Luffy. Though I am wondering who's going to be looking after who now."

Luffy grinned and put his hands on his hips. "I'm going to be a better big brother than either Ace and Sabo!"

"Excuse me?" Ace wheezed.

Sabo arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You're on, _little_ brother."

"I'll do it!" Luffy declared. "Just you wait!"

"I have faith in you, big bro!" Tama shouted.

Rouge noticed that she didn't say which big brother she had faith in.

Rayleigh and Shakky arrived soon after, and Buggy actually came of his own volition. Even Hitetsu stopped by, and Rouge had pulled him aside, telling him that he can come by anytime to say hello - that man loved Tama like his own daughter. They all doted on Tama, and she thrived under everyone's attention.

And then Garp appeared. He walked in, no warning. Luffy noticed Garp first in a look of horror. An intake of breath, and: "I heard I have another cute grandkid!"

Ace and Sabo's necks whipped so fast she was sure she heard them crack.

"Gramps?" Ace froze.

Sabo cringed. "Oh no, not again...."

"Get over here, you brats! Or I'll smack my love into you, if I have to!"

Tama just blinked, the poor girl very confused. "Huh?"

"Tama!" Luffy shouted and leaped in front of his sister and pointed at Garp. "We don't want you here, Gramps!"

Garp took a menacing step forward. "Did my cute grandson just say what I think he said....You brat!" Garp roared.

Ace scooped Tama up and gave her to Luffy. "Go, run! We've got this!"

Luffy dashed down the stairs, out of the kitchen.

Garp eyed the two oldest, who tensed up.

Sitting at the dining table, she heard Ace murmur, "Run for it on three?"

Sabo nodded.

"One...two....three...."

And the boys sprung into action. As they raced past Garp, Sabo yelled, "Shanks married Makino!" and they both disappeared down the stairs.

There was a deadly silence in her kitchen now, and Garp turned his glare to Shanks. 

Shanks raised his hands in defense. "I can explain -"

"Is what my grandson said true, _brat_?" Garp growled.

Shanks lowered his hands, likely determining that if he was going to die he was going to go out strong. "I love her, old man."

Garp stopped right in front of Shanks, frowning down at the smaller man. "You'd better take care of her, or I will end you."

Makino squeezed herself between the two, forcing Garp to take a step backwards. "I love him, Garp. I know you're being protective, but this....this is it. Please don't be too hard on him - I agreed to this, after all."

Garp's fierce expression softened. "Alright, fine. But if he hurts you, I will destroy him."

Makino nodded. "I know you will."

Shanks paled.

Garp went to "retrieve" her children, so Rouge put out all of the food. The kids returned, all glaring at Garp, who hurled them into kitchen like lost puppies (Tama didn't look any worse for wear, so Rouge figured she was glaring at Garp on behalf of her brothers). "Don't worry, I found the little brats."

Tama stood up, brushed her knees off, and stared at the table. "So...much food..."

Luffy slid into a chair and patted the one next to him. "What're you waiting for? Let's eat!"

Tama hopped into the chair and took a bite of the beans. "Mmm..." Tama mumbled through the food. Swallowing, she smiled. "Delicious!"

Everyone grinned and dug in. As usual with family parties, everyone stayed late, laughing, and joking, and telling stories. Yet as always, people had their lives to return to in the morning, and one by one they all headed off until it was just the six of them.

Rouge began clearing the dishes and Ace washed them while Roger and Sabo cleaned up from their guests. Luffy sat with Tama, when Tama cleared her throat. "Thank you for the food," she said, chin lifted high. "It was the best food I've had in a while."

Roger smiled at Tama. "Of course, kiddo."

"You know," Sabo began. "We really need to revise our 'signature'."

Ace nodded his head. "I've actually been thinking about that. Now that we have a little sister-" he smiled at Tama. "-ASL really doesn't fit anymore, does it?"

"We should be called SALT!" Luffy suggested.

"Why SALT?" Sabo asked.

"It tastes good," Luffy said sagely.

Ace shook his head. "No, we are not calling ourselves SALT. I think we ought to call ourselves ASLT, oldest to youngest."

"I like it," Tama said.

Ace grinned. "You do?"

"Yeah!" Tama said. "It means I have three big brothers, and I've never had big brothers before!"

Rouge could see her boys' hearts melting right before her eyes.

"Well, if Tama likes it," Luffy laughed. "Then I do too!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy's eighth grade year and Ace and Sabo's tenth grade year soon ended, as well as Tama's time in kindergarten. The five of them attended Tama's graduation to elementary school - luckily, the ceremony was for immediate family, so Garp did not make a loud appearance as he usually did - Rouge felt she had Dragon to thank for that. 

After Tama's graduation, they all went out for ice-cream on the beach. They had met up with the Kozuki family, which also had attended a kindergarten graduation that day for their son Momonosuke. 

Already, her sons became protective over Tama. Or, Ace and Sabo did. Luffy probably had no clue what was happening, as innocent as he was. 

Of course, Tama wasn't the only one graduating - Luffy was moving up to high school now. His graduation was much like Ace and Sabo's. The usual crowd showed up, and while Rouge would've liked to congratulate her son, he was running from Garp once more.

Luffy's friends stood by her in the cafeteria, watching the chaos unfold.

"I thought Luffy was the oddball," Nami said. "I didn't expect...."

"This," Usopp finished for her.

"It's Luffy," Zoro said as if that explained everything. Which, Rouge had to agree, it kind of did.

"Are you saying my Nami-swan is wrong, you dumb marimo?" Sanji growled at the green haired kendo practitioner. 

"You calling me dumb, love cook?" Zoro shot back.

"Guys!" Luffy called, still running while simultaneously shoving a cupcake into his mouth. "Let's go!"

Zoro shrugged, looking away from Sanji. "I've got nothing better to do," and he followed Luffy out the door.

Rouge heard Nami mutter, "Why me," but she went anyways. The other two followed after her, leaving a group of very confused parents.

"There they go," a woman, Nami's mother, said. "Off making a ruckus." But she was smiling.

"That eggplant! And that brat...." the owner of the Baratie growled. "Eating all my food, then stealing off my ungrateful son before I can congratulate him!"

Yasopp laughed, arm around his wife, Banchina. "There he goes. I'm proud of 'em. They're all going to go far."

Mihawk grimaced. "Perhaps."

Rouge smiled. "How about you all come to my house? We can wait for them there. If I recall, they had plans to go out and eat together anyways."

Nami's mother - Bellemere - grinned. "Sounds great! Nojiko, do you want to come along with us, or head back home?"

Nojiko, Nami's sister, shrugged. "I'll hang out with you guys for a while."

"I'll go," Zeff, Sanji's father, grumbled. "If only I can catch that little eggplant and shake some sense into the thick skull he has. What about you, Reiju? Are you going to wait for your brother?"

The pink haired girl smiled. "I'll tag along."

Perona, Mihawk's daughter, flipped her hair. "Well, I'm not staying. That idiot will get lost, and I'm not going to wait all night for him to wander his way back, _completely unapologetic_ for keeping us up!"

Mihawk nodded. "I will see you when I return."

"Okay, Dad," Perona said, stalking out the door.

"Wow, Hawky, I still can't believe you're a dad!" Shanks laughed.

Mihawk did not give a response to Shanks.

The rest of them were given the address and drove over to her home. The adults piled into the living room - Rouge broke out her good wine - and generally talked about their children. The kids - Ace, Sabo, Tama, Reiju, and Nojiko all enclosed themselves in Tama's room. The youngest sibling, being doted upon by a few experienced older siblings - it simply made her smile.

Luffy eventually returned - apparently they had gone to a restaurant owned by the chef Panz Fry. It must've been good, because Sanji complimented it, and Luffy had told her that his friend was rather picky about good food. Of course, he may have been biased by Panz Fry's daughter, which she heard was serving as a waitress.

The children's respective parents fondly scolded them, and one by one they all left.

After finally being alone, Luffy smiled at his two brothers. "Now I've finally caught up with you guys."

Sabo patted Luffy straw hat on his head. "That you have, Luffy. That you have."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new school year, Luffy was a newly minted ninth grader, and Tama was a first grader. Ace and Sabo continued on like normal, but Luffy made a lot of new friends. 

And by a lot. She meant _a lot_.

First there was little Chopper - while appearing to be small the boy was really a ninth grader - who wanted to study anatomy and biology in the hopes of becoming a doctor. 

Then there was Nico Robin, in the same grade as Ace and Sabo, who was greatly invested in history; she wanted to be an archaeologist. She also studied Latin, among other languages.

After Robin, Luffy made friends with a boy named Franky in the tenth grade. He apparently wanted to be an architect, and was in the 3-D art program as well as stagecraft.

Then there was Brook, the music teacher, who was also part of the local orchestra- how that even happened, she wasn't sure. The fact was, that it did, and that was all there was to it.

The last of Luffy's main group of friends was a senior in high school, Jinbei. He was part of the swimming team, and swam like a fish, according to Luffy.

And they were the ones in his close friend group. He accumulated two close rivals: Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar D. Law. Luffy declared often that he was going to beat them, but she wasn't sure at what exactly. She just supposed he'd beat them at anything and everything.

Not to mention that just about every person Luffy talked to became a friend, but there was no helping it.

Tama was doing extremely well in first grade - apparently, Momonosuke was in the same class as she, so the two became fast friends.

Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo were attempting to gain their driver's licenses. Roger had actually been the one to teach them to drive, while he had been home. He could withstand any pressure, so teaching their boys? A piece of cake.

They could've earned their licenses earlier, but Sabo had been really busy with work, as Dragon straight up hired Sabo once he was old enough to work. He had more of a secretary job, but Sabo said that it still helped for the direction he wanted to go in life. Ace had said that he wouldn't get his license until Sabo did, and stuck by his word.

The years went by all too quickly, their scrapbook almost full from the years of documentation. But it was made with love, and that was all she could ask for.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All to soon, she was attending Ace and Sabo's graduation. Sabo had made valedictorian and gave the closing speech - Sabo had also made his associates degree, since he had elected to take part in a college program in tenth to twelfth grade. Sabo had settled on aiming to become a lawyer to defend and help the people.

Meanwhile Ace had passed with decent grades, he also knew what he had wanted to do - he'd already made plans to become a firefighter. Ace had to earn his EMT certification, and also decided to attend college for his associates.

It was a big ceremony, and Rouge made sure to take many pictures - it was a big step for her eldest sons. Sabo had made plans to move out of the house - he'd saved up money from working with Dragon and was going to live in an apartment with Koala and one of their older friends, Hack, while attending one of those big name universities.

Luffy (and his friends) attended, both for his brothers and for his friend, Nico Robin. As did Makino, Shanks, and their baby (they'd attended the couples' wedding that spring two years back - it was a beautiful affair. Tama had been the flower girl for them. Garp walked Makino down the aisle, and Benn Beckman was Shanks' best man....though Luffy would say the feast at the end was the best part) also came.

Rayleigh and Shakky were there, as well as Buggy and Garp. Garp, as usual, made a scene - but this time, Ace and Sabo's friends were there and assisted in her son's getaways. 

Edward Newgate was there as well, for his children Marco, Thatch, and Izo. They'd exchanged greetings, and it didn't surprise her that he not only gave praise for his own sons, but for Ace as well.

"He will be a good man, someday," Edward said, eyes fixed on the stage. "I am lucky to have seen him grow up."

Roger nodded. Though Edward towered over her husband, Roger was not fazed. "Your Marco's not grown up too bad either."

Edward laughed. "I can not wait to see the mark they will make on this world. This day is theirs."

Mihawk, Bellemere, and Zeff -with what seemed his entire staff - also attended, as their eldests were graduating as well. 

After the ceremony, and when all of her kids were home from partying, they all ate a dinner together, just the six of them.

Ace smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom." He shifted his eyes to Roger. "And thank you, Dad."

Roger's eyes widened, and Rouge smiled. "Of course." She looked at Sabo. "Just make sure to come by every once and a while. Parents worry, after all."

"I will, I will," Sabo chuckled. 

Her sons were choosing their own directions and paths, but she could rest easy knowing they would return.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy's graduation came out of nowhere. Knowing that is was coming, but not knowing what day it was going to be, and finally figuring out that it was only a couple of days away (Luffy hadn't told her - he hadn't thought it was that big of a deal)? Saying Rouge panicked was an understatement.

She had stayed awake in bed when it was well past midnight. Her third son was going to graduate soon. Was he going to leave, like Sabo, or stay like Ace - though the oldest had mentioned possibly moving out soon as well.....Did Luffy even know what he was going to do with his life?

It was safe to say that she got no sleep.

If Ace and Sabo's graduation was full, Luffy's was packed. All of Luffy's friend's families were there - the Baratie chefs, Shanks' crew, Mihawk and the kendo club, Jinbei and his group of marine biologists, the Kozuki family, Dadan's family, Sabo and Ace with their respective friends - Brook even got his orchestra to go an perform for Luffy. Garp came with just about the entire police force, so there was that.

Trafalgar D. Law got the be the valedictorian, and though Law was his "rival" Luffy seemed happy for him. Rouge guessed that instead of rival they were friends - Luffy had insisted n it multiple times, while Law had given up protesting it.

The Baratie chefs had made a feast for the entire class, which she could tell Luffy enjoyed immensely, if the way he gobbled everything up was any indication of his feelings.

Luffy, after the ceremony had come to her right away, hugging her, Roger, Ace, and Sabo all in the same breath, laughing. "I finished!"

Ace took off Luffy's straw hat and ruffled his hair. "Nice job, I'm proud of you Luffy!"

"Hey!" Luffy reclaimed his precious hat.

"So," Sabo began. "Do you know what you're doing yet, now that you've graduated?"

"Nope!" Luffy exclaimed. "But that's okay - I'm going on a road trip with my friends!"

And it was okay, she realized. Her son was still young, and he had a world to see. He might not know what he wanted to be yet, but surrounded with people that he loved, and was loved in return by, she had all the confidence that Luffy would end up just fine.  
  



End file.
